Always
by SwirlzSmile
Summary: He was always there. Where she went, he followed, always with her. Even when they weren't in the same room, they were in each other's thoughts, whether willingly -him- or not -her- .
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. **Hoh. I'm so bad, starting a new story when all my other ones are gathering dust. I'm working on them! I've found things to do for both, but just don't expect new chapters... and so, I'm starting this KWMS story!

Beware. Each chapter will be able as short as this one. I suppose it's similar to drabbles? But they all add up to one story.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own KWMS nor it's characters! I only own this plot. Remembe that, peeps!

* * *

><p>Always. He was always there.<p>

Misaki turned walked briskly into school, serious and strict, ready to punish any rule breakers.

Out of the corner of her eye, she kept an eye on the gate.

She tried to tell herself that she didn't care – who cared if he came so suspiciously soon after she did?

Every day, she'd see that he was there when she was, and when she left, he followed. Misaki told herself that it wasn't because of her, but deep down in her heart, she knew it was.

Now, most people would get annoyed about it.

Misaki told herself she was annoyed.

But the truth?

She secretly liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>Whee. I should hopefully have fast updates. Each chapter is fairly short, after all.

**Review, please! Constructive criticism is welcomed. Flames however, are NOT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. **Hihi! I am here with the next update! I told you it's short. =P And for anyone who may be confused, this IS a story. It's just that each chapter will be fairly short, and the possibility of dialogue is slim.

That said and done, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama, nor it's characters! I only own this fanfic and plot.

* * *

><p>He grinned smugly, following her at a distance.<p>

Though what he was doing could be thought of as stalking, he wasn't going to any lengths to prevent her from noticing him. He walked out in the open, not bothering to stick to groups of people. It was as if he were proud of what he was doing, not caring about what others thought.

Though... Usui couldn't help but let a smirk appear on his face. It would be interesting to act mysterious, hiding behind trees and wearing dark sunglasses and a trench coat. It was the traditional way of spying, but Usui didn't care.

He knew that she knew he was there, but since it was amusing to watch her try (_try_ being the key word) to ignore him, he decided to keep on following her a few steps back.

His emerald green eyes twinkling in amusement, Usui noticed her quickly glance towards him. It was so blatantly obvious that he couldn't help but chuckle quietly.

Finally arriving at school, he saw her straighten up and get a stern look on her face – it was as if as soon as she stepped onto the grounds of Saika High, she instantly had to be in student president mode.

But he had witnessed other aspects of her personality.

Still smiling, he too stepped into the school.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong> Hee, another one done! Yosh, now to get to work on my other fics... *sigh*

**Please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed, but flames are NOT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.** Why hello there, and how are you doing today? I almost didn't update... but remembered just then. Hehe, let's see if I can continue with this updating every day~

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama, nor any of the characters! I simply own this fanfiction~

* * *

><p>The one time he wasn't there with her was during class.<p>

Sure, he followed her up to the classroom...

_Misaki noticed that this time, he chose to walk next to her rather than behind her._

They talked about trivial things, which somehow led to him doing something to make her mad enough to shout at him, and occasionally attempt to hit him.

_Such as teasing her by calling her Misa-chan, reminding her of her job at Maid Latte._

…but after waving goodbye with that smile on his face, he would casually walk off to his classroom.

Sighing, Misaki sat at her desk, Shizuko and Sakura –well, more Sakura than Shizuko- chatting excitedly next to her.

She hated to admit it, but she was bored.

And all because of that Baka Usui.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong> Yes yes, it's short. It's to be expected.

**Review, please? Constructive criticism is welcomed, but flames are not!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.** Haha, I almost didn't update today. And can I say, I love experimenting with the layout of sentences.. like making things italic and centered and what not. It's strangely fascinating.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Kaichou Wa Maid Sama, nor the characters! I only own this fanfiction.

* * *

><p>He grinned, standing up when the bell went.<p>

Ignoring the other students in his class, he ambled out of his classroom over to the other classroom – namely, the one which held class 2-1, Misaki's class.

Settling himself so he was comfortably standing against the wall, Usui relaxed tense muscles.

_It must've been something to do with Misaki,_ Usui thought, glancing to the door. Whenever he was away from her, Usui felt strangely on edge. It was as if he couldn't stand to be away from her.

Laughing softly, Usui thought of what she liked to call him. A perverted alien stalker, was it? He didn't blame her for calling him a stalker. He spent so much time with her it was a wonder she hadn't completely banned him from her.

Usui frowned.

He wouldn't like that.

_Well…_

The bell rang, and students poured out of the room. Usui watched as Misaki took her time packing up, obviously trying to delay seeing him again so soon.

Though she took her time, once she walked up to him, Usui could feel it.

_…neither of them were going to go anywhere else anytime soon._

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong> So, how was it? I hope it's not too boring or anything~

**Please please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed, but flames are NOT. **_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.** Hi there! I almost didn't update today, but... heheh. I felt like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama, nor the characters! I only own this fanfiction.

* * *

><p>The two of them stood in silence on the roof top.<p>

It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though. It was the simple silence that came when you had nothing to say, nor felt the need to start a conversation.

And it had all the more meaning to it with these two people. These two people, who were tied together in the most intricate but simple way…

_Love._

Love that which was steadily growing stronger day by day, through many different happenings.

A simple action…

A spoken word…

Just being in each other's company…

In fact, even if they didn't spend any time together at all during the day, their love somehow managed to grow stronger.

If they were asked by others, _she_ would probably deny it. _He_ would perhaps reply with vague words, then change the topic.

But deep down in their hearts, they knew.

Ayuzawa Misaki and Usui Takumi, spending this lunch time in silence on the roof…

… Were definitely in love.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong> Le gasp! I'm already 5 chapters in. Normally it takes ages to even get to this. It's probably because the chapters are so short xD

**Please please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed, flames however are not!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.** Hello, people! I almost didn't update today, but after a certain friend of mine nagged me, I decided to. That, and I was bored.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama, nor the characters! I only own this fanfiction.

* * *

><p>The bell rang, interrupting the silence.<p>

The two jolted with sudden awareness, and after a glance at each other, they headed back to class.

He stayed with her on the walk to her class.

And when she collected her books.

They stood, talking about trivial things.

When the teacher came, he finally left to go to his own class.

With three words, he walked off.

_"See you later."_

He didn't say good bye, as it had some sense of finality to it. He didn't want it to be final. He wanted to spend much, much more time with her.

After all…

He was a perverted alien stalker, right?

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong> Le gasp, SOMEONE TALKED! xD Okay okay I'll be quiet now.

**Review, please! Constructive criticism is welcomed, flames however are NOT.**

**Oh, and if you don't have an account you can still review! I have enabled anonymous reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.** It is I, with another update! Chapter, commence!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama, nor the characters! I simply own this fanfic~

* * *

><p>Usui smiled happily, walking down the corridor with a relaxed stride.<p>

He passed classroom doors-

Turned many corners-

Ignored the stares of some awestruck girls-

To finally arrive at a certain door.

He quietly slid the door open, being careful to not make any noise. Usui knew that if noise was made, his plan would be given away in a heartbeat.

Standing there in the doorway, he shot a look at the people in the room who had noticed him. They then shook the shoulders of the ones who didn't notice, and they all quietly filed out of the room until there was just one more left.

_Her._

She was sitting at the desk in the front of the room, engrossed in her work.

Usui walked up to her.

Stopping in front of her desk, he waited.

She looked up a gasped.

Usui just gave her a smirk in reply.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong> Ahaha, and now we're back to no talking...

**Review, please! Constructive criticism is welcomed, flames however are not! **

**And yes, I have enabled anonymous reviews. Feel free to let me know your thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. **Sigh. My friend nags too much. I WANNA READ FRUITS BASKET FANFICTION, DANGIT!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama, nor the characters! I only own this fanfic.

* * *

><p>She hurried to the room, wanting to save as much time as possible.<p>

After all, she had a lot of work to attend to.

Sighing in relief when she made it, she barked out orders for the others who were in the room, then sat down at her desk, organising the pages.

It was silent for a while.

The steady scratching of the pen on paper along with the occasional turn of the page was all she could hear, and she settled into a rhythm.

_Sign, sign, write, tick, and stamp._

_Sign, sign, write, tick, and stamp._

Depending on the page the order changed, but it was all pretty much the same.

Misaki grew anxious. She knew that he would turn up soon, and she wanted to get as much done as possible before that happened.

She knew that she wouldn't be able to concentrate with him around.

Of course, the inevitable came.

She looked up to see him standing before her, and gasped.

He just gave her a smirk in reply.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong> Oh, and before I forget, I'd like to say a huuuuge thank you to anyone who has reviewed/story alerted/story favourited~! Much appreciated!

**Review, please! Constructive criticism is welcomed, flames however are NOT.**

**Anonymous reviews has been enabled! Feel free to tell me your thoughts ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.** Huh. I think this chapter is shorter than the others...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama, nor the characters! I only own this fanfic~

* * *

><p>It was an interesting sight.<p>

She was sitting at her desk, doing her work with a look of intense concentration on her face. Her brows were furrowed slightly, her posture straight, and her gaze was directed to the many sheets of paperwork she had to fill out.

The paperwork was in neat piles on her desk, with the 'Done' pile slowly growing taller and taller.

Now, while she was busy doing her work, he was doing the exact opposite.

Perched casually on a nearby desk, he twirled a lollipop around in his mouth, completely and utterly relaxed. He stared at her with his intense gaze, but this time it wasn't for perverted reasons.

(But please note that it's _this time_.)

It was an interesting sight indeed.

Their activities were so different.

But it all fit.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong> Yeah, it's definitely too short... oh well. Oh yeah! I've decided to complete this story at 15 chapters. A nice, neat number to finish at =)

**Please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed, flames however are NOT!**

**Anonymous reviews has been enabled, so even if you don't have an account you can let me know what you think~**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.** Awh, didn't update yesterday... ah well. Two thirds of the story has been finished, le gasp!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama, nor the characters! I only own this fanfiction~

* * *

><p>His eyes twinkled in amusement.<p>

Her eyes were narrowed in an angry glare.

He took a step forwards, not caring that her fists were balled up, all ready to attack him. He knew that even if she did try to hit him he could stop it, so it was all good.

She was growing angrier and angrier by the second, and she fought back the urge to yell out a frustrated rant.

He thought things through. She wouldn't be distracted with work – after all, each and every sheet had been completed.

Her silence was frightening.

He did the only thing he could do – offer her what had started this whole mess in the first place. Hopefully she would calm down.

"Lollipop?"

She fought back the urge to bang her head on the wall.

He always disobeyed the rules.

Too bad she couldn't bring herself to punish him.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong> Le gasp, another spoken word! i wonder if anyone reads these author notes... put "salad" into a review if you do~

**Please please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed, flames however are NOT!**

**Anonymous reviews has been enabled, so even if you don't have an account you can let me know your thoughts**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.** Lol. I feel guilty for not updating yesterday... ah well. Fun fact! I've already written the rest of the chapters. But I'll be releasing them one by one, just in case I change my mind or something x)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama, nor the characters. I only own this fanfic~ Please remember this!

* * *

><p>He darted from bench to bench, cooking multiple desserts at once. He paused to cut into an omelette, then expertly decorated a cake.<p>

In short, it was quite an amazing sight.

If anyone had seen it, they would probably have said it was 'epic' and 'cool'.

But to him, it was just a part of normal activities.

True, there were times that it seemed like quite a bit of work, but in the end it all worked out.

Working there in the kitchen of Maid Latte was fine for him. True, it was more relaxing being a customer rather than a worker, but in the end it didn't matter much.

After all, he got to see her either way.

She was his maid, after all.

Usui chuckled.

It was no wonder she called him a pervert.

But you know what?

He didn't care.

He didn't think she truly cared that much either.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong> Not much to say... I need to read Alice in Wonderland for school. It's pretty interesting, and it makes me want to talk in riddles xD

**Review, please! Constructive criticism is welcomed, but flames are not!**

**Anonymous reviews has been enabled, so even if you don't have an account feel free to tell me your thoughts~**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N.** Hihi, sorry for the wait! My phone was acting up before, which was a right ol' pain in the... yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama, nor the characters! I only own this fanfic. Please remember that, peeps!

* * *

><p>She bowed with a smile, greeting yet another customer. After guiding the customer to a table, she bowed once again before walking off, going to attend to another customer.<p>

The atmosphere of Maid Latte was quite relaxing.

There was a nice homey kind of feeling in the air, and everything was so bright and fresh.

Misaki manuevered around the tables and people walking around, while making sure that she didn't drop her tray.

After picking up empty dishes from a table, she set off for the back area.

Stepping behind the curtain, she placed the dishes down, then scanned the area.

_Was he here…?_

She told herself she wished he wasn't.

Part of her thought he wasn't there.

But he was there, cooking another delicious dessert with a relaxed smile on his face.

Just as always.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong> Hauu, I'm so sick of typing! Today in school I had to write a whole script by myself, and my fingers are so... meh right now.

**Please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed, flames however are not!**

**Anonymous reviews has been enabled, so even if you don't have an account feel free to tell me your thoughts~**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N.** Hihi! Wah, I'm getting so lazy with updating. Well, it's not as bad as some of my other stories.. they haven't been updated in months. Oopsies.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama, nor the characters! I only own this fanfic. Please remember that!

* * *

><p>She smiled in relief, stretching.<p>

A glance at the clock told her that it was getting late – she'd best be getting home.

She quickly slipped into her casual clothes…

…and paused.

Standing in the doorway, she wondered if he would be coming with her today. He would either come out with her, wait outside for her, and sometimes he didn't show up.

When he came with her, she'd be both irritated and touched at the same time. Irritated because he acted so casual about it, but touched because he actually bothered to make sure she got home safely.

When he waited outside, it was always her who called out to him. He'd be leaning against a wall staring at the street if she didn't.

When he didn't show up, she had a feeling he was right behind her, but just choose not to reveal himself.

Gritting her teeth, she made up her mind.

She'd leave now.

Either way, he'd find some way to her.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong> This chapter was originally a LOT shorter, which is saying something considering how short it is now. ;~;

In any case, just to clear things up...

YES this is a story. It is about a typical day in Misaki and Usui's lives, centering around the theme of "Always" But if that's too much to understand, I guess you could think of this as a collection of vaguely linked drabbles/one shots.

But it's still a story.

**Please please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed, flames however are NOT!**

**Anonymous reviews has been enabled, so feel free to tell me your thoughts even if you don't have an account!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N.** GAH, I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! My internet has been down, and then it was back to normal... and when it was normal... I forgot to update. /shot.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> You know how it is! I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama, nor any of the characters!

* * *

><p>He raised an eyebrow at her, walking alongside her.<p>

She stared ahead, her expression stony.

Trying to stifle a chuckle, he took in her expression with amusement rather than apprehension. It was just one of the many differences he had with other people's ways of interacting with the Demon President.

While they would have cowered in fear at her expression, he smiled.

Well, it's not like he smiled cause she had such an expression on her face.

_It was more..._

While others knew her as a demon president, he knew her as a kind-hearted girl.

While they knew her as strict and scary, well..

He knew she was strict, and occasionally scary.

But even so…

He stuck by her.

So when she entered her house, waving a hand in farewell…

It was fine.

They would see each other again anyway.

Definitely.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong> G-gah... again, I'm so sorry... considering this chapter was written ages ago.. ;~;

**Review, please! Constructive criticism is welcomed, flames however are NOT!**

**Anonymous reviews has been enabled! Feel free to tell me your thoughts, even if you don't have an account!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N.** Le gasp! You know, this is the last chapter? I'm pretty proud of myself for finishing this ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama, nor it's characters! Please remember that!

* * *

><p>She sat up in bed, and instantly did her daily routine of dressing, eating breakfast, then heading off to school.<p>

In his apartment building, he too got ready for the school day ahead.

Walking out the door with a wave goodbye, she looked at the weather. It was sunny.

He was already nearing her house – every morning he set out early so that he could follow her to school. A glance to the sky told him that it was sunny.

She finally arrived at school.

He arrived a few moments after.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw her pause. What was she doing…?

She turned around, and looked directly at him.

He could see the happiness in her eyes.

"Baka Usui, are you coming?"

He nodded with a smile. "Of course."

Where she went, he followed.

Where he went, well… she'd come along, whether reluctantly or not.

_As always._

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong> And it is over!

_Thanks To -Raina Rasberry (Reviewed every chapter! ^^) _  
><em>DazzieDizzy<em>  
><em>Shark's Fin<em>  
><em>Ripplerose<em>  
><em>Dia-Chii <em>  
><em>And all those anonymous reviewers ;)<em>

I love ya all, and hope to see you again~ (That is, if I ever get off my lazy butt and go write something again xD)  
>Feel free to PM me, too! I love chatting with people ^^<p>

May **SHINee-ness** be with you! (I love that group, does anyone else?)

And...

**Review, please! Constructive criticism is welcomed, flames however are NOT!**

**Anonymous reviews have been enabled, so feel free to let me know what you think, even if you don't have an account!**


End file.
